


love of my life

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: “You’re the love of my life, you know that, right?” He says, with a calm, low voice, and half-open eyes with sleep. Such lovingly eyes, full of appreciation.And Michelle already knows, she can’t say it back. “I know.” She replies. “I love you, too.”





	love of my life

“You’re the love of my life, you know that, right?” He says, with a calm, low voice, and half-open eyes with sleep. Such lovingly eyes, full of appreciation.

And Michelle already knows, she can’t say it back. “I know.” She replies. “I love you, too.”

He smiles, tired, and she kisses his forehead. Bringing their shared blanket closer to their upper bodies, and they both fall asleep.

He is a heavy-sleeper, so when someone knocks hard on the door, only Michelle hears it. 

Grumpy, she gets up. It’s 3 in the morning, and Michelle is about to cuss at whoever is at the other side of the wall. But quickly, after she looks through the door’s peephole, she changes her mind. 

Michelle takes a few seconds, one deep breath, and only then she opens the door. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, even though it seems pointless, as she looks down at the guy sitting on the hallways’ floor. 

“I’m not.” Ned answers honestly. He lets out a hiccup, and is fast to cover his mouth.

“Get in. Quick.” Michelle almost orders, sensing that her friend is about to throw up. And she has a feeling that it’s not his first time doing it tonight.

Ned gets up as fast as he can, almost falling, but Michelle holds him by the arm. With that, he manages to run inside, going straight to the bathroom.

It is the third time that something like that happens lately, and she doesn’t want to believe that is now their new routine. 

As Ned throws away all of the alcohol inside of him in her toilet, Michelle goes to the kitchen. 

She hands him a full glass of water, and he accepts it, grabbing the cup with one hand, as his other still rests on the toilet, as if needs the support even if he’s already defeated on the floor.

All of that felt too scripted, and Michelle thinks that maybe that was indeed their new routine.

“I’m sorry.” Ned whispers. “I’m really sorry.”

She had heard these same whispering apologies before, coming from him inside that same bathroom for the same reasons. 

Michelle finally concludes, that this was in fact their routine. Something predictable, something that they got used to, wanting or not.

“It’s okay.” She whispers too, for the same reason as Ned, not wanting to wake up her loving husband.

“I just can’t let Betty see me like this.” He adds, and takes the paper towel Michelle offered him to clean his mouth. 

This all feels so scripted and he wants to cry. This has happened before and he wants to cry.

“I know.” She says, and goes to kitchen again to get more water. He seems worse than the last couple of times, and so she considers calling Betty. 

She doesn’t. 

Michelle knows better than anyone not to get other loved ones into this. She knows better because she’s exactly like Ned, and they’re not ready for that yet. To open up that much. 

She offers him another glass of water, and then she asks, “These last months have been hard on you, hasn’t it?”

Michelle doesn’t know why she questions him. They usually don’t do a lot of that, but she just had to. She had to do something off the script. At that second, not caring if it was for the better or worse.

Ned takes a sip of his water, not so desperate as he was a few minutes ago. “I’ve been working a lot in the lab these days. So…”

It’s been years, Michelle thinks. And it’s always the little things, she knows.

Michelle doesn’t expect it, but Ned continues. “I’ve been alone, or lonely, I don’t know.” He drinks the rest of his water in a long sip, and hands back the empty glass to her.

“I get it.” Michelle replies, not just saying it, but because she really, really gets it.

Michelle moves to fill the glass with more water in the kitchen, and when she has her back to him, Ned just blurts out, “I miss him, MJ.”

Her lips tremble.

Without realizing, her hands releases the hold, and the cup falls to the floor. 

And he repeats, “I really miss Peter.”

Her lips are still trembling, and she bites it down, swallowing the pain in her throat. She doesn’t cry.

Michelle takes a couple of deep breaths, and only then she says, “I’ll clean it up.”

Ned gets up, still stumbling, but he holds himself on the wall. “I’ll help.”

They don’t whisper anymore. The glass had already been broken. The cat was already out of the bag. At that moment, Michelle doesn’t think about her husband, anyway. 

Piece by piece, together, they try to gather the damage off the floor. 

Ned is still a bit drunk, Michelle is still trembling, and both of them get tiny cuts on their fingers, but they don’t really care.

“I miss my best friend.” Ned tries again.

Michelle waits a minute of silence. 

“Me, too” She finally replies.

_I miss the love of my life._

Michelle doesn’t say it, but it goes unsaid.

Ned already knows it, and she can tell by the way he hugs her after they finish cleaning. It’s a hug that goes both ways, and not just a clumsy, desperate hug because he had been drunk.

It’s been years, and she sees it on Ned’s face. Sometimes it just hurts as much as if it had been only days ago. 

Probably, Ned can see it on her face too.

“Are you sure?” Michelle asks, as he prepares to head out. “You could crash here.”

“It’s okay.” Ned assures. “I’m better. I’ll just say I’ve been tired working late. Lost track of time. Betty will understand.”

He leaves, and after Michelle closes her door, only then, finally, finally, she breaks down. Sliding down against the door, she sits on her living room’s floor. And she cries. 

Michelle cries loudly, she loses her breath, she hiccups. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Her husband says as he rushes to sit by her side, to embrace her, finally awake. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” He comforts her.

Michelle keeps crying, loudly as a child, because it’s not okay.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She says, even though he assures her that she has nothing to apologize for.

Michelle thinks about simpler times and happier moments with her best friend beside her, cheerful as only Ned could be. Better times where his encounter would never mean tears falling down her eyes later when he leaves. 

Her husband tucks her to bed. 

She falls asleep, and she dreams about him.

It’s been years, and for one more night, Michelle longs for the only **love of her life, Peter Parker.**

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
